


Fading Warmth

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Death, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Kylo, once enemies, share their last moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Warmth

It was bitter cold. The wind howled furiously, whipping snow into Finn’s exposed face. By now, his fingers were numb and he could barely hold onto his lightsaber. The storm had picked up since Kylo Ren attacked him. He could barely see an inch in front of him. Luckily, the blizzard was giving his opponent a hard time, too. Kylo began to falter, his aims growing more and more frenzied and inaccurate. Eventually, none of his swings landed and he flailed around, letting out frustrated yells. Finn finally saw his chance and took it, swinging his lightsaber as hard as he could in Kylo’s direction. 

Kylo let out a scream of pain. His deadly weapon fell into the snow and Finn heard a thud. Squinting, Finn slowly inched forward, lightsaber at the ready. The swirling snow subsided a little bit, allowing Finn to see more clearly. Kylo was sprawled on his back on the ground, gasping in pain and clutching a burning stump where his arm used to be. His long black hair was damp with sweat and plastered to his pale face. He looked up at Finn, his eyes filling with tears. Finn almost vomited at the sight of Kylo’s severed limb. Even though he’d been a soldier for years, he hadn’t done anything this brutal for a long time. 

“I—I’m useless now,” Kylo said, sitting up and hanging his head in shame. “Kill me!” 

Finn was taken aback. “No. If you’re surrendering, then I’m taking you prisoner. I won’t kill a defenseless man.” 

“I’ve disgraced the First Order…and worse, Vader’s name. I’d rather die than live with the guilt. And if Snoke ever gets me back from the Resistance----“ Kylo fell back into the snow and curled up into a ball, shivering. “You don’t know what they’re like. The whippings, the psychological torture….”

Finn retracted his lightsaber and knelt next to Kylo, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve faced my fair share of punishment. I used to be a Stormtrooper, you know. The Resistance will treat you fairly. You have my word.”

Kylo continued to shiver and sob. Finn didn’t know what to do now. Kylo, the ruthless and terrifying dark warrior, had been reduced to a broken man. Finn carefully tried to haul Kylo to his feet. The storm was picking up again, worse than before.

“We need to find shelter.” Finn said. 

He managed to get Kylo up and awkwardly put the tall man’s uninjured arm around his shoulders for support. Finn began to panic. He had no idea where he was going or where Rey and Han were. They wandered through the forest, stumbling through the snow for what seemed like hours. Kylo could barely walk by the time they came across a thick tree that provided a decent dry spot below its branches. They collapsed underneath and leaned against the wide trunk. Finn examined Kylo, who looked even worse than before….his skin was ghostly pale and clammy. Finn wrapped both arms around him, trying to share body heat. Kylo leaned his head against Finn’s and closed his eyes. 

“Why are you doing this?” He muttered. 

“I’m not the man I used to be, “ Finn replied. “You surrendered. There’s no honor in killing you.”

“Thank you, Finn. I wish I could be a changed man, too.” Kylo said softly. His lips curled up in a small smile. 

After a moment, Kylo fell asleep, still shivering. Finn still felt numb, cold, and miserable, but Kylo’s smile had warmed him for a minute in a way he couldn’t explain. He knew it was dangerous to doze off in these conditions, but he couldn’t help it. He kept pinching himself, trying to stay awake, but soon they were both asleep in eachother’s arms. 

***

As a new day dawned, sunlight streamed through the snowy forest. It was a beautiful sight, but Finn and Kylo would never feel the warmth or see the sparkling winter morning as their bodies sat under the tree, huddled against eachother. And there they remained until the Resistance found them.


End file.
